<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepovers and Morning Surprises by Lovehatemysme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815402">Sleepovers and Morning Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme'>Lovehatemysme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, F/M, In sleep, Oral Sex, morning borners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Other works can be seen and requests can be made at<a href="https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/">♡Tumblr♡</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tips appreciated at <a href="https://ko-fi.com/lovec"> ♡Ko-fi♡ </a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoosung &amp; Main Character, Kim Yoosung &amp; Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepovers and Morning Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi Yoosung!” you chirped as he greeted you at the door, you tiptoed as you placed a kiss on the side of his lips.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey MC,” he moved aside as he let you in, you were going to sleepover at his place as his term finally ended. It was a much needed mini celebration and break, as you haven’t seen each other for almost two weeks because he had to focus on his finals. Yoosung’s a studious student, gone were the days he’d play during his finals weeks and instead were replaced with study sessions in the library. As much as you wanted to help him, you were also busy running errands here and there.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Yoosung was nervous, you were already dating for a few months already, and all he could do without his heart threatening to rip from his chest is fondle with your breasts. Any further than that he’d stop, he didn’t want to rush you, or so he tells himself that. You’re his first, he wanted to make sure he’s doing it right, but no matter how many times he’d try to do more than just fondling his nervousness get ahead of him, his hands stopping abruptly, lips parting and suddenly he’s too aware of your closeness, heat going to places that he’d just bury his face to your neck to hide and calm himself down.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Gah~!”  Yoosung sipped down a can of beer, frustrated at how he couldn’t muster up the courage to make a move. The night was filled with giggles and laughter, watching a movie, Yoosung boasting how he aced on of his exams and just how both of your weeks went. Yoosung was already tipsy with one can, brave enough to ask you if he could cuddle you in bed without a pillow between you.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Of course silly!” you giggled as you twirl his hair on one hand as you straddled him. You took his hand and led him to the bed, you guided his hand to wrap around your waist and you made yourself comfortable within his arms. You could feel his warmness surrounding you, his breath steadying as it tickled your nape. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>You smiled thinking how adorable your boyfriend was, sure the pace was slow but that what made each milestone in your relationship more special. It took a few weeks before you even had a full on make out session, it was slow, it was sweet, and Yoosung did take your breath away. And the first time you had a sleep over Yoosung was so nervous, he placed thin pillow between you but you spent the night laughing as you exchanged stories and sentimentals. Yoosung sigh as he held you, your soft skin under his touch, your hips against his and your scent a breath away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Mmm, Yoosung,” Yoosung watched you as you took his length, tongue swirling around his tip, licking his length Yoosung hissed, “M-MC,” he mewled. Watching you was already arousing enough, but feeling your warm mouth was another. The velvety feel of your mouth was sending him tingled feelings from his groin to his spine.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>Yoosung held onto your waist, bucking his hips and his erecting cock hitting your lower back just enough that his body feels that friction. His body felt good, with his thin sweatpants and his sensitive tip rubbing on your back, Yoosung whimpered and humped on your back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yoosung held your head, guiding as you bob your head taking his full length, he jerked his hips and you gagged while he moaned as he could feel the back of your throat. He was engulfed in your mouth, your tongue continuing to coax precum out of him. Yoosung felt ecstatic, the pleasure from his pulsating cock spreading in his body and mind, light headed as all he could think about is how good he is feeling, your tongue wrapping around him and sucking the soul out of him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoosung continued to buck his hips, his movements starting to become erratic as his tip continuously rubbed against your lower back. Small whimpers left his lips, his precum starting to soak his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yoosung groaned and threw his head back as you sucked his tip, your hand stroking his length and squeezed lightly his sack, it sent another electric feeling down his spine that he couldn’t help but jerk his hip. With a few more sips of his tip and strokes to his length, he suddenly came in your mouth. He looked at you and met your eyes, you wore a mischievous smile as you swallowed his load with a few dripping on one side of your mouth.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one last thrust he came, his cum seeping through the thin fabric of his sweatpants and to your lower back. His movement almost, <em>almost</em> woke you up. A relieved sigh left his lips, his grip lighter on your waist as his dream turned something from lustful to something sweet and wholesome.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>You smiled when you woke up as you feel Yoosung's embrace, but then you felt something sticky and hard poking your lower back. Curious, you snaked your hand to it, realizing what it was you silently squealed. You didn’t know how to approach the issue at hand, <em>literally</em>, you swallowed hard and retracted quickly your hand.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to you, Yoosung was very sensitive, that little touch and light squeeze was enough to rouse him to wake up. Once his eyes started to flutter, Yoosung saw his boner resting on your lower back with an obvious stain in the middle. With a horrified look he quickly let go of you with a yelp and sat up. You followed suit as he grabbed a pillow to hide his boner, he hissed at the pressure and jolted a little, his face beet red and he’s now fully awake with embarrassment.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"M-MC! I'm - I'm sorry!" he stuttered as he closed his eyes and faced the pillow on his lap. His hand balled into fists, you might think he's a loser, he thought.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>You giggled at how adorably red your boyfriend was, even his ears were bright red! You took his hand and bent down, your face under his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yoosung~," you cooed your voice thick with desire, with want. Yoosung slowly opened his eyes and met yours, a playful flirty smile contrasting the hunger in your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>"I want you too"</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Other works can be seen and requests can be made at<a href="https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/">♡Tumblr♡</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tips appreciated at <a href="https://ko-fi.com/lovec"> ♡Ko-fi♡ </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>